


A little less conversation, a little more....

by crazynadine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Conversation Hearts, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynadine/pseuds/crazynadine
Summary: Ian knows Mickey doesn't do Valentine's day. Mickey surprises him.





	A little less conversation, a little more....

**Author's Note:**

> conversation hearts are my favorite valentine's candy. when i found out you could actually get naughty ones, ian & mick were the first thing that popped into my head.

"No, Annie." Ian sighed, shouldering his way into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. "Mick is not a fan of Valentine's Day, so we don't celebrate it." 

"Ian," his coworker sighed on the other side of the line. "He's your boyfriend. It's his job to do something special on Valentine's Day. Aren't gay guys supposed to be better at this shit than straight guys?" 

"That's a stereotype, Annie." Ian laughed, tossing his keys on the hallway table and kicking his shoes off. He glanced up, expecting to see Mickey, but the living room was empty. All the lights were off, the apartment illuminated by clusters of tealights scattered along all the available flat surfaces. "Uh, Anne, I gotta go." Ian mumbled, brow furrowed. 

"Whatever, Gallagher, you tell that boyfriend of yours I'm gonna punch him in the dick the next time I see him. You deserve to be romanced!" 

"Yeah, okay." Ian replied distractedly, his eyes catching on something on the carpet. He squinted down at the hardwood floor, surprised to find a pink conversation heart laying on a yellow post-it note. "Hey, Annie, I really gotta let you go." he said, hanging up before his friend could respond. He pocketed his phone and knelt down on the floor, plucking the tiny candy off the floor to get a better look. His face split into a wide smile when he read it. 

'Tie me up.' he chuckled, shaking his head. He was about to stand up and call for Mickey again when he saw another heart a few feet away. He grinned, crawling over to the next heart. 'Get naked.' 

Ian couldn't stop smiling, already feeling that warmth swirling in his stomach as he made his way across the living room on his hands and knees, plucking more and more tiny colorful confections off the floor.  


"Mick?" he called out, still crawling. 

....Got cuffs?  
....Get naked  
....Do me hard (that Ian could do for sure, he was already straining in his jeans and had yet to even lay eyes on his boyfriend)  
....Domin8 me  
....Spank me  
....Go balls deep (that one elicited quite a chuckle from Ian)  
....Nice dick  
.....Ur cock Suckr  
....69 time  
....Let's fuck

And Ian's favorite, hands down: 

....Butt stuff

Ian collected all the hearts and stood from the floor, adjusting his hard on as he finally pushed his way into the bedroom he shared with Mickey. 

He was utterly floored when he cast his eyes across the room. Their simple, modest bedroom had been transformed into some shit you'd see in a movie. There were strings of white lights suspended above the bed, creating an illuminated canopy above their pillows. There were more white tea lights spread atop their nightstands and bureaus, casting long shadows along the walls. Ian was shocked to see a bottle of champagne on Mickey's nightstand. He smiled when he glanced at his own nightstand and saw their toy box, open and ready for play. 

And the most enticing thing in the room by far, his boyfriend, spread out on their sheets, naked. He had a glass in one hand, and was idly trailing his fingers up and down his bare chest with the other. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Gallagher." Mickey smirked, taking a sip of his drink before dropping his glass on the nightstand and crawling down the bed to get to Ian. He stood on his knees and gripped Ian by the back of the head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Pick one." he murmured against Ian's lips, grinning when Ian's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Ian asked, eyebrows raised. His whole body was hot. Sweat prickling the back of his neck, dotting across his forehead. He could feel Mickey's hard cock pressed against his stomach, and his own dick jumped in response. 

Mickey chuckled, nodding toward the conversation hearts in Ian's hands. "Pick one." 

Ian grinned, licking his lips. "Just one?" 

Mickey laughed, grabbing Ian by his shirt and tossing him on the bed. He crawled on top of him, grinding his ass down hard on Ian's bulge. "I'm not inflexible." 

Ian smiled up at Mickey, delighted when he dipped his head down for another sweet kiss. Mickey licked into Ian's mouth languidly, nipping at his bottom lip. Ian groaned, pushing up for more. Mickey ran his hand up Ian's side, slipping his fingers under his dress shirt to feel his heated skin. 

"We're gonna be busy tonight." Ian laughed. "But let's start with this one." He pressed one of the candy hearts into Mickey's chest. 

Mickey sat up on Ian's lap so he could read it. "Butt stuff." he laughed, popping the confection in his mouth with a grin. "You're so predictable, Gallagher." with that he grabbed Ian's hands, pinning them above his head and sending the rest of the candy flying all over the floor. 

"You complaining?" Ian smiled up at him. 

"Never." Mickey replied, suddenly very serious. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ian. I love you." 

"I love you too, Mick." Ian replied earnestly. "This stuff with the hearts was the sweetest...." but Mickey cut him off. 

"Ian, a little less conversation heart talk, a little more action. Take your fucking pants off." 

"You don't have a heart for that command?" Ian laughed. 

"I don't need one." Mickey smirked, grinding down in Ian's lap. 

Ian laughed, not bothering to respond as Mickey bent down into another kiss. 

He wasn't wrong, after all. 

Ian surged up, wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist and flipping him onto his back. Mickey barked out a laugh as he hit the mattress, pulling Ian down on top of him. 

"Ian." Mickey groaned against his lips. "You're still dressed, asshole. Take this shit off." 

Ian pulled back, staring down at Mickey with so much heat in his eyes it made Mickey's breath stutter. He backed off Mickey and stood from the bed quickly. 

Mickey watched Ian strip down with hungry eyes, biting his lip. God, his boyfriend was so fucking sexy. All taught muscles and gorgeous pale skin. Mickey's chest heaved as Ian towered over him, stroking his massive cock and licking his lips. 

"C'mere." Mickey practically whined, arms out. Ian just shook his head. He leaned over, grabbing the champagne from the nightstand and taking a long sip right from the bottle. Ian knelt on the bed, hovering over Mickey's body with a hand planted right above his head. 

"Can I play?" Ian asked, eyebrows raised. 

"You can do whatever the fuck you want." Mickey breathed. "Just do it already." 

Ian gave Mickey a devilish smirk before tipping the bottle of champagne over Mickey's chest. The bubbly liquid flowed slowly down Mickey's chest, in between his pecs. Mickey hissed at the sensation, trying not to move to much. He felt the chilled alcohol dribble down his stomach and settle in his belly button. Before he could say anything, Ian was there, his tongue dancing along Mickey's body, lapping at the champange slowly enough to have Mickey crawling out of his skin. 

Ian ran his tongue along Mickey ribs, delighting in the short huffs of breath slipping past his boyfriend's lips. He could feel Mickey's erection leaking against his stomach, but he made no move to touch it just yet. He licked across Mickey's nipple, biting the nub gently. Mickey arched against him, champagne dripping off his stomach and onto the sheets. 

Ian sucked a deep bruise into Mickey's hip before dipping his tongue into the well of booze in his belly button. 

Mickey chuckled as Ian slurped the bubbly liquid out of his belly. It fucking tickled, but he barely felt it over his arousal. 

Ian dipped his head down, licking a long slow stripe up Mickey's cock. Mickey choked out a moan, his eyes rolling back in his head. Ian sucked him off so good, always has. He leaves Mickey a whimpering, quaking mess every time and this is no exception. 

Ian bobs his head enthusiastically, burying his face in the coarse hair of Mickey's groin as he deep-throats him. He pulls back tortuously slowly, pressing his tongue hard against the underside, pulling a bone deep shiver from his lover. Ian grins around Mickey's cock, totally gone on his boyfriend. He swirls his tongue around the head, reveling in Mickey's taste before taking him deep once more. Mickey is heavy and hard in his mouth, and Ian is desperate to get inside him. But he has another idea tonight. 

Ian pulls off with a wet pop and falls back on his haunches as he catches his breath. 

Mickey's eyes are closed, a small smile splitting his lips as he wills his heart to slow. Once he can breathe again, he rolls over and reaches for the lube, which is sitting on his nightstand by their toy box. 

"Grab the black plug too, Mick." Ian breaths. Mickey's hand stills and he glances over his should with his eyebrows raised. 

"Huh?" he asks. "For what?" 

"You said I could do anything I wanted tonight." Ian shrugs with a shy smile. "So I wanna flip." 

Mickey can feel his eyes bugging out of his head. His heart starts to gallop again and his dick is instantly harder than it's been in ages. 

This kind of shit never happens. Rarest of rare occasions. Mickey can count how many times he's fucked Ian on one hand. 

"What?" Mickey asks stupidly. "For real?" 

Ian nods, his whole face bright red now. He doesn't know why he gets so god damn shy about this one thing. He's always been confident in the bedroom. Sure of his skills and his cock. But there is just something about bottoming that turns him into a shy little bitch. 

"Yeah, Mick." Ian nods again, his confidence roaring back as he takes in the dark, hungry look on his boyfriend's face. "If you want." 

"Fuck yeah I want. Jesus Christ." Mickey whispered. He turned fast, grabbing the lube and the black plug from the nightstand. He rolled back onto his back and tossed the items to Ian. He stood on his knees and pulled Ian into another heated kiss, twisting his fingers into that rad hair he loved so much. Ian's hands slid down Mickey's back, cupping his ass as he kissed him deeply. 

Mickey groaned against Ian's lips, licking into his mouth hungrily. He pushed his ass back into Ian's groping hands, electrified by the touch. 

"How do you want to do this?" Ian asked, pulling away to breathe. He stared into Mickey's blown out eyes, utterly overwhelmed by his love for him. "Whatever you want, Mick." 

Mickey smiled, trailing his hands down Ian's sides, settling on his hips. He rocked forward, knocking their erections together, sending pleasure splintering up both their spines. 

"I don't need to much prep, Ian. I've been waiting for you, working myself open for that cock." Mickey whispered against Ian's hair, licking the shell of his ear. Ian groaned, pulling Mickey tighter against his body. "I want you to plug me. Then, I'll open you up, and I'll fuck you, nice and and slow. Cuz I know you love that shit. But then, I want to switch. I want you to pound my ass, hard. Until we both come so hard we black out. Think you'd be down for that, Gallagher?" 

Ian moaned, wrenching Mickey's head back by his hair and kissing him fiercely. He shoved his tongue into Mickey's mouth, desperate for the taste of him. Mickey returned the kiss just as passionately, his hand slipping down Ian's body to grip his ass hard. His dick was pulsing, straining for relief. 

Jesus Christ. 

"Mick." Ian whimpered. "Yes, yes I want that. Please." 

"Shhh." Mickey said lowly, smiling. Ian was so keyed up, it turned Mickey the fuck on. "Alright, grab that plug and get to work before you blow your load like a teenager." 

Ian pulled back, giving Mickey a playful glare and shoving him back down against the mattress. Mickey fell against the bed with a huff of laughter, his heart overflowing with love for his ginger idiot. 

Ian grabbed the lube and plug, surprised to find he was actually trembling a little bit. He's had sex with Mickey hundreds of times by now, but it still feels so exciting and new, Ian is floored every time. He set his supplies on the bed next to Mickey's leg, running his fingers delicately along the inside of his thigh. He dipped his head down, following the path of his fingers with his tongue. 

Mickey sighed, his head lolling back on the pillows. He lost himself in the gentle brush of Ian's fingers along his inner thigh, the slow, slick pressure of Ian's tongue dragging along his sensitive flesh. Mickey was so consumed by the sensation, he yelped in surprise when Ian's mouth closed over one of his balls. 

Ian hummed, running his tongue in slow circles around Mickey's sack before dipping his head lower and licking a fat stripe along his hole. Mickey jolted, a wave of pleasure rolling through his body. 

"Fuck. Ian." he groaned, arching against Ian's mouth. Ian ran his tongue in slow circles, savoring the taste. Mickey's thighs were quivering on either side of his head and Ian's whole being swelled with pride. He pointed his tongue, delving deeper and Mickey's responding moan was the hottest thing ever. 

"Ian, you gotta, come on man, I'm fucking close." Mickey groaned, almost embarrassed. This was supposed to be about Ian, and Ian was doing what he always did. The dominant fucker could never just let go. Always had to be in control. 

Ian sat up, kneeling between Mickey's legs with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, Mick. I get a little carried away, you know that." 

Mickey rolled his eyes, but his smile gave him away. He fucking loved it. Ian grinned back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and reaching for the plug. He lubed it up, tossing the tube back onto the mattress before circling Mickey's wet hole with the blunt end of the toy. 

Mickey sucked in a sharp breath as the plug breached him. He had stretched himself earlier in anticipation of this evening, but his stumpy fingers had nothing on their sex toys or Ian's cock. 

Ian grinned, watching Mickey's chest heave and his eyes slip closed as Ian twirled the toy. He pushed forward, intensely pleased when Mickey groaned. He played for a few minutes, moving the plug inside Mickey's body, twirling it inside before pulling it back slowly. His eyes were glued to Mickey's hole, watching his body swallow up the plug, only to be pulled back at the last second. He was transfixed, watching Mickey stretch to accommodate the toy. Ian groaned, pressing his hips against the bed sheets to relieve some of the painful tension in his balls. 

"Jesus Ian." Mickey groaned, his body on fire. "Just do it. I can't take any more of this shit." 

Ian grinned wickedly, biting Mickey's inner thigh hard as he shoved the toy into place. Mickey's whole body spasmed, waves of pleasure rolling through him as the plug rested in place, just barely brushing his prostate. 

Mickey closed his eyes, breathing deeply for several seconds to calm himself. He really didn't want to fuck this up. He wanted to make this as good for Ian as possible. And the first step to that plan was not blow his load before they even got to the good shit. 

After he'd gotten his heart under control, he surged up, wrapping his arms around Ian and wrestling him down to the bed. Ian was laughing, letting himself be manipulated any way Mickey wanted. His dick was hard and his body was ready for everything Mickey had in store for him. He spread his legs wide, letting Mickey settle heavily over him. 

Mickey sighed, his body pressed tightly to Ian's. Ian grinned up at him, threading his fingers through Mickey's dark hair and pulling him into a biting kiss. Mickey groaned, nipping at Ian's bottom lip before shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

Mickey kissed Ian hungrily, his hand skimming down his body to grip his dick. Ian whimpered, shivering at the sensation. 

"I'm gonna take such good care of you." Mickey whispered, kissing Ian once more before backing down his body. He dragged both hands down his chest, running his fingers over Ian's prominent muscles. Ian groaned, arching into the touch. 

Mickey grabbed the lube from the bed, coating his fingers liberally. He can't even remember the last time Ian took it, so he's going to have to really be careful. The last thing he'd ever want to do is hurt Ian. 

Ian is breathing heavy, tracking Mickey's every move with wide eyes. Mickey gives him a little grin as he slides his fingers between Ian's spread legs. Ian's breath hitches when Mickey grabs his dick with his free hand. He pumps him slowly as he circles his fingers around Ian's rim. 

"Mick." Ian whispered, swallowing hard. Mickey just nodded, opening his mouth wide and swallowing Ian down. 

Ian moaned, his body bowing off the bed. Mickey took the distraction for what is was, breaching Ian's ass with a single finger as he took him deep into his throat. 

Mickey loves sucking Ian's dick. Always has. He loves the taste of it, he loves the way it fills his mouth, stretches his lips wide. He loves the way he can reduce Ian to a puddle of need, having him begging for more. He loves the power he feels when he's got Ian's huge cock shoved down his throat. He loves it all, and could do it for hours if his own cock wasn't throbbing painfully between his legs. Every time he shuffles around on the bed, the plug brushes against his prostate, pulling a deep, muffled moan from his chest. 

He's got three fingers pumping in and out of Ian's ass now. His boyfriend is moaning, thrashing around on the sheets. Ian tangles his fingers in Mickey's hair, thrusting up into his wet mouth before rocking down onto his probing fingers. His whole body is shaking, sweat prickling along his chest and stomach. He pinches his eyes shut, totally consumed by pleasure. 

"Mick, Mickey, Mick, please." Ian babbled, tapping Mickey on the top of his head. "I'm gonna come if you don't stop." 

Mickey sat up on his knees letting Ian's cock slip from his mouth. He carefully removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before giving Ian a cocky smirk. "You okay there, Gallagher?" 

"No." Ian spat, gripping Mickey by the back of the head and pulling him into a desperate kiss. "I am not okay. I won't be okay until your dick is in me. So get to it." 

Mickey smirked against Ian's lips, kissing Ian hard once more before grabbing the lube again. He leaned back on one hand, slicking himself up as quickly as possible before looking back to Ian. "How do you want to do this, Ian?" 

"Just like this." Ian replied, throwing his arms out to the side. He spread his legs wide, inviting Mickey to settle between them once more. 

"It might be easier for you from behind." Mickey said, ever cognizant of Ian's comfort. 

"I want to see you, Mick." 

And how the fuck was Mickey supposed to say no that? 

"Okay." Mickey smiled softly, feeling like the most love sick asshole on the planet. Ian turned him into a soft idiot, but he couldn't even pretend to hate it anymore. He loved every second of it. He grabbed Ian's legs, curling them around his back as hunched over and lined himself up. 

Ian's breath hitches as Mickey enters him slowly. Mickey runs his hand down Ian's side, coming to rest on his thigh as he pushes forward inch by inch. 

Mickey watches Ian's face carefully, searching for any sign of discomfort. Ian's eyes were pinched shut tight, his body a little too rigid for Mickey's liking. "Hey." he whispered, kissing Ian softly. "Breathe, idiot."  
Ian huffs out a huge breath, chuckling quietly.

Ian's whole body is warm, his face blushing, a small smile ghosting his lips. He's not sure why he's having such a visceral reaction to bottoming right now, it's not like it's his first time or anything. But there is just something about Mickey's gentleness that is fucking him up hard. His eyes snap back open and Mickey is right there, looming over him with so much open adoration in his eyes that Ian has the sudden urge to cry.  


"You okay?" Mickey asks, growing concerned. Ian is looking at him with the weirdest expression on his face, and Mickey's ready to pull the plug on this shit and just have Ian fuck him. But just as he about to suggest they switch, Ian smiles brightly at him, curling his long legs around Mickey's thighs and arching his back. Mickey slips in the last few inches and promptly loses his shit. 

Holy hell. 

"M'good, Mick." Ian groans, dragging his nails down Mickey's back. "Just move." he breathes. "Please." 

Mickey nodded quickly and immediately started picking up his pace. He was still worried about hurting Ian, but his boyfriend is moaning underneath him, so Mickey can't be fucking it up that bad. He groans as Ian flexes around him, digging his fingers into Mickey's back as Mickey moves inside him. 

"Oh god, Mick." Ian groans, his eyes rolling back in his head. "You feel so good." 

"Yeah?" Mickey asks, smiling. He gripped Ian's thigh tighter, fucking into him with more fervor. 

"Fuck yeah." Ian sighed, curling his arms around Mickey's shoulders and holding him tightly. Mickey was laying heavy on top of him, thrusting slowly and purposefully. He kissed Ian breathless, his tongue plunging into his mouth over and over. 

Mickey kept the pace slow and scorching, dragging his dick almost all the way out before surging forward again. Ian cried out, his entire body trembling at the sensation. Mickey's not one for slow fucking, but Ian can tell tonight is different. 

Mickey is making love to him. Not that Ian would ever say that out loud. Mickey pulled back, resting their foreheads together, staring into Ian's eyes as he slowly rocked into him. 

"Mickey." Ian whispered, once again emotionally overwhelmed. "I fucking love you." 

Mickey smiled at him, kissing him deeply. "I love you too, Ian." 

Mickey tucked his face into Ian's neck, pumping his hips harder and faster. He inhaled deeply, getting drunk on that unique Ian scent. God, he could live here. 

Time slips away from Mickey. He completely loses himself in the sensation of Ian body beneath him. His fingers scratching down his back, his taste lingering on his tongue after every passionate kiss they share. He's fucking Ian hard now, the bed shaking under them as they rock together. 

"Mick." Ian groans, his words slurred. "If you wanna switch, we gotta do it now. I'm not gonna last like this." 

Mickey grinned against Ian's skin, stilling his hips. He pulled face out of Ian's neck and gave him a smug smile. "Oh yeah? You gonna blow, Gallagher?" 

"Conceited prick." Ian laughed, bucking Mickey off him. Mickey chuckled, pulling out and rolling onto his back. Ian rolled with him, standing on his knees on the bed. 

"Get up." Ian growled. "Hands and knees, now." 

Mickey's mouth dropped open, a full body shiver wracking his body. Looks like his pliant little bottom has left the building, leaving only his sex demon boyfriend in it's wake. Mickey moved quickly, rolling onto his stomach and getting on all fours eagerly. He hung his head between his shoulder, breathing slowly. His dick was leaking all over the sheets, hard and aching. He had been precariously close to coming inside Ian, and it really would have been a shame. He wants to finish with Ian railing him. 

Ian leaned down, biting Mickey's ass cheek hard. Mickey yelped, bucking. As he moved, Ian slipped the plug from his ass, dropping it on the floor carelessly. He didn't even give Mickey a moment to breathe, he didn't even lube up. Mickey's ass was already slippery with the stuff, so he just grabbed Mickey's hip in one hand and his own dick in the other. 

Ian stood on his knees, admiring Mickey's body with hungry eyes. That back, full of scratches from his own fingernails, that ass, open and waiting for him. Ian growled again, burying himself to the hilt in on hard push. 

"Motherfucker!" Mickey cried, inching forward on the mattress with the force of it. He tangled his fingers in the bed sheets, desperate for something to hold onto as Ian took him hard from behind. 

Ian gripped Mickey's hip tightly in one hand, sliding the other up his sweaty back slowly. He curled his fingers around Mickey's shoulders, holding him in place as he pounded his ass roughly. 

Mickey moaned, backing into Ian's thrusts. He liked to switch it up once in a while. Do that soft and slow shit Ian was into. Hell, he loved topping Ian. But nothing would ever compare to Ian fucking him good and hard, just like this. There was no better feeling on earth than getting totally owned by Ian Gallagher. 

"Fuck. Ian." Mickey croaked, his body wracked with waves of pleasure as Ian jabbed his prostate. Mickey fell to his elbows, unable to support himself any longer. His face was smashed into the pillows, he could hardly breathe, but he had no desire to move. 

He could die right now, a happy man. 

"Mick, you gotta come." Ian said, voice unsteady. His eyes were trained on Mickey's ass, watching his dick slipping in and out of his tight, wet hole. "Holy fuck. You gotta come." 

Mickey couldn't speak, but he nodded weakly, his face still stuffed in the pillows. He reached down with a trembling fingers, shoving his hand between his body and the bed. He wrapped his dick in a tight fist and just held it there, letting Ian's increasingly erratic movements do all the work. 

Mickey felt like he might pass out, his body tingling from head to toe. He sucked in sharp breaths through the fabric of the bed, growing lightheaded as he teetered on the edge of orgasm.  


Ian angled his hips to hit Mickey's prostate and when he got the low sob from his boyfriend that he had been waiting for, he knew he hit pay dirt. He kept the pressure on that spot, draping himself over Mickey's back. He bit into Mickey's shoulder, earning himself a deep moan from his boyfriend. Ian was relentless, fucking Mickey hard and fast. He was about to burst, and Mickey had to go first. That's just how this thing worked. 

Mickey was a mess, floating somewhere in space as Ian utterly destroyed him with his dick. He could feel his orgasm building in his gut, swirling up and out. He tugged on his dick, groaning into the pillows. Two more pulls and he saw fucking stars, coming hard and long. He bit his lip savagely, his body shaking with the force of his release. He was aware, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Ian also finished, stilling with his hips pressed tightly to Mickey's ass and moaning loud into the silent bedroom. 

Ian pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Mickey. He pulled Mickey onto his back and rested his head on his sweat-soaked chest. They laid together silently for a few minutes, coming down from the high and catching their breath. Once Ian felt like he could speak again, he propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at Mickey. He looked gorgeous, of course. Mussed up hair, pink skin covered in bite marks and hickies, mouth raw from all the kisses they shared. Mickey stared right back, a content, sated smile on his face. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Ian." Mickey said lowly, reaching up to run his tattooed fingers through Ian's damp red hair. "I wish I had more money. I woulda done something real for you." 

Ian shook his head, smiling. Leaning down, he kissed Mickey softly. He captured his bottom lip between his teeth before sliding his tongue into his mouth. Mickey kissed him back, his movements slow and honeyed. 

"Mick, this is all I want for Valentine's day." Ian said, stroking the side of his face gently. "You're all I want." 

Mickey chuckled, his eyes bright with happiness. "Well, in that case..." he reached over to the bedside table, picking something up and handing it to Ian. Ian took it, glancing at it curiously. 

It was another conversation heart. 

"Addicted to you." Ian read with a smile. He locked eyes with Mickey. "That actually kinda sweet." 

Mickey laughed, shaking his head. "Shit, is that what that one said? I wanted the 'tie me up' one." 

Ian laughed, rolling on top of Mickey. He pinned him to the bed with his hips, kissing him quickly before reaching for their toy box and pulling out their cuffs. "I told you we were gonna have a long night." 

Mickey grinned, surging up to kiss Ian once more. 

The rest of the world can keep their fancy dinners and expensive gifts. This right here is all Mickey will ever need. For Valentine's day and all the other days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as part of the EG challenge, but it felt incomplete without the 'big finish' - so to speak. 
> 
> this is also my third attempt at writing a short fic for my friend karen. this is by far my best attempt so far. (still too long? i don't know) 
> 
> this is also my first ever 'porn for porn's sake' fic, and i have to admit, it was fun.


End file.
